Vacances d'hiver
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Quand la machine décide de se mêler de la vie de l'équipe et consolider les couples ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir ! Vu dans quel état je vous ai laissé avec le dernier OS, je pense qu'il est temps de passer à quelque chose de plus joyeux pour votre bien !_

 _Je vous préviens tout de suite, évitez de lire en public, ne mangez pas pendant votre lecture, isolez-vous s'il le faut ! C'était un défi d'écrire ça ! Cette fiction sera composée de trois chapitres. Les deux prochains seront beaucoup plus longs que le premier, ne vous inquiétez pas!_

 _Je remercie mes fidèles lectrices, et tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires aussi !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Des vacances ?**

L'hiver avait commencé depuis un mois. New-York vivait au rythme de cette saison, moins de personnes circulaient dans les rues, de peur de glisser sur le verglas que le gel formait pendant la nuit. La majorité préférait rester cloîtré chez eux, avec une bonne tasse de café, de thé ou de chocolat fumante, pour réchauffer leurs mains refroidies. Quelque part, parmi tous les bâtiments qui composaient la ville, dans une bibliothèque qui semblait abandonnée aux premiers abords, une équipe était réunie au complet, en pleine discussion.

- _Vous plaisantez Mlle Groves ?_

Finch regardait la jeune hackeuse, qui souriait face à son incrédulité.

- _Vous croyez ? Vous avez vérifié vos mails ?_

Finch pivota et consulta sa boîte mail. Il vit un message provenant d'une agence de voyage et l'ouvrit. John se rapprocha de lui pour mieux voir.

- _Vraiment ? Nous avons gagné un séjour luxueux et calme d'une semaine à la montagne, pour quatre personnes ?_ Fit Finch.

 _-Pourtant nous n'avons pas joué au concours_ … Murmura Reese.

- _Normal, la machine s'en est occupée._ Roucoula Root.

- _Votre création continue à me surprendre Finch._ Se manifesta Shaw, qui caressait et jouait avec le malinois.

- _Pourquoi veut-elle que nous prenions des vacances ?_ Demanda Finch perplexe.

- _Elle estime que nous avons beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps et qu'on mériterait d'avoir un peu de temps pour nous._

 _-Nous n'avons jamais cessé de travailler, les vacances ne sont pas ma tasse de thé._ Avoua Finch.

Reese hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient jamais prit de vacances depuis le début de leur collaboration, Shaw et Root non plus. Ces derniers mois avaient été intenses, pour tout le monde, Finch n'y avait pas échappé non plus. Maintenant, ils étaient un peu fatigués et en ressentaient quelques effets. Shaw avait besoin de se poser un peu, tout comme Root. Les deux femmes avaient souhaité avoir un peu de temps pour elles mais n'en avaient jamais eu l'occasion.

Reese, lui désirait un peu de tranquillité, courir après des meurtriers était devenu lassant depuis quelques temps, mais il souhaitait aussi pouvoir se retrouver un peu plus avec son compagnon et s'occuper de lui. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques jours, l'informaticien semblait souffrir du dos.

- _Peut être Finch, mais ça ferait un bon bol d'air frais pour tout le monde_ Argumenta Root.

- _Nous pouvons prendre l'air en sortant nous promener ici, c'est suffisant._

 _-Oh Harry ! Vous avez vu les photos et les détails du chalet de notre séjour ?_

 _-Humhum_

 _\- Une grande pièce de vie avec cuisine ouverte, deux grandes chambres chaleureuses équipée d'une salle de bain, une terrasse avec une belle vue, une piscine aménagée et chauffée, un coin patinoire privatif, et nous avons tout le matériel pour les activités._

 _-Et il y a une bibliothèque_ Rajouta John, en voyant les photos, espérant faire changer d'avis Finch.

- _Un petit spa à l'écart aussi._ Fit Shaw. _Ce serait l'idéal pour vous Finch._

 _-Pardon ?_

- _Vous croyez qu'on ne l'a pas vu ? Vous avez mal au dos._ Répondit-t-elle.

 _-Elle n'a pas tort Harry._

Finch qui détestait qu'on parle de sa douleur aussi librement, fronça les sourcils en direction des deux femmes, peu ravi.

- _Allez Finch, on devrait y aller, cela ne peut pas nous faire de mal._ Encouragea Reese.

 _-Et si la machine veut nous transmettre une nouvelle mission ?_

 _-Elle ne le fera pas._ Fit Root.

- _Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Elle me l'a dit._

Finch sentait que tout le monde avait un regard sur lui.

- _Trois contre un, c'est déloyal. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu._

Root soupira, Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et John se pencha sur Finch. Il lui murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour les femmes. Finch fronça les sourcils et un mince sourire se dessina finalement sur son visage. Il leva les yeux vers Reese, cherchant s'il était sincère. Reese lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- _Bon puisque c'est comme ça, j'accepte._

Les deux femmes sautèrent de joie et Reese déposa un baiser sur la joue de Finch, ravi.

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard…**_

- _C'est grandiose !_ S'émerveilla Root, voyant le chalet apparaître sous ses yeux.

Shaw conduisait le véhicule équipé de chaînes, Reese à ses côtés. Derrière elle se trouvait Root, avec Finch. L'informaticien jeta un œil vers le bâtiment et ne peut s'empêcher de penser la même chose que sa partenaire.

Ils avaient fait six heures de routes pour venir jusqu'ici. Il s'était arrêté une seule fois pour manger sur une aire de repos, pendant une petite heure. Maintenant que le climat avait changé, ils avaient été prévoyants. Tous portaient des tenues adaptées, pantalon chauds, chaussures de randonnées, un blouson aussi. Finch avait eu du mal à en trouver un neutre, la mode n'étant pas à son goût. Finalement il avait opté pour du bleu clair, Reese portait du vert, Root et Shaw avaient décidé d'avoir la même couleur, du rouge.

Ils avaient aussi prit des bonnets, des gants, des caches oreilles, soigneusement rangés dans les valises. Bear n'était pas du voyage, Finch avait jugé que la route était trop longue et l'avait donc confié à l'inspecteur Fusco, étant sûr que leur compagnon ne manquerait pas d'activité avec lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lieu de vacances et descendirent du véhicule. L'air froid les prit par surprise, Finch le premier, n'étant pas habitué. Le froid lui anesthésia légèrement le dos. Reese prit la décision de décharger les valises le plus vite possible pour se mettre au chaud. Shaw lui donna un coup de main et Root, accompagné de Finch, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avec les clés qu'on lui avait données.

Elle entra la première et le chaud lui frappa au visage. Finch la suivit et détailla du regard la pièce de vie. Grande, lumineuse, chaleureuse, confortable, tout ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Reese et Shaw rentrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux et lâchèrent les sacs en découvrant l'intérieur.

- _Encore mieux que sur les photos_ Souffla la tueuse.

Reese siffla, jamais il n'avait vu ça de sa vie. Finch sourit face à sa réaction et se débarrassa de son manteau, étouffant avec la chaleur et l'accrocha au porte manteau à l'entrée. Ses agents en firent de même.

- _Trouvons les chambres._ Fit Reese reprenant sa valise et celle de Finch.

Finch s'engagea dans le couloir et tomba sur la première chambre. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle lui plut tout de suite. Cette belle vue sur la montagne à travers la fenêtre devrait y être pour quelque chose, de plus un petit feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, ce qui donnait du charme à cette pièce. Reese déposa les sacs sur le lit et les filles allèrent la deuxième chambre, identique à la leur.

Finch était scotché à la fenêtre. John en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, passer ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite.

- _C'est magnifique._ Souffla Finch.

- _Et encore, nous n'avons pas tout vu._

 _-Ce n'est pas faux._

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position puis Finch reprit son exploration, jetant un œil à la salle de d'eau attenante. Il y avait une double vasque, une grande baignoire équipé de jets d'eaux, des bougies déposées sur un meuble de pin et un petit coin toilettes.

Il sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par son compagnon et trouva sans peine l'espace spa au bout du couloir. Il poursuivit, revenant dans la pièce de vie principale et regarda la terrasse, trouvant sans peine la petite patinoire en contrebas, qui devait faire dans les 60 mètres carrés et la piscine chauffée à l'écart. Il suffisait de traverser la cuisine et d'aller dans la pièce derrière pour l'atteindre facilement.

 _-J'espère que vous profiterez de cette piscine Finch._

 _-Vous savez, ce n'est pas mon genre._

 _-hum hum, peut importe, je vous trouverai une bonne raison d'y aller._

 _-Sans maillot, ça va être difficile._

 _-Justement Finch, je m'en serais douté. Je l'ai pris dans ma valise, votre excuse ne compte plus._

Finch écarquilla les yeux face à l'aveu de John. Il le connaissait trop bien, encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce qui faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an.

S'il avait su que cette soirée, où il avait désamorcé la bombe de Reese, aurait changé sa vie en mieux, il l'aurait bien fait plus tôt. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre, il se souvenait très bien qu'il avait eu du mal à contrôler ses tremblements de mains, mais aussi du soupir de soulagement qu'il avait poussé quand il avait réussi à trouver le bon code et arrêté le décompte de justesse.

Reese l'avait remercié et l'avait prit dans ses bras sans attendre.

Finch revint à la réalité en entendant les filles revenir.

- _Je sens que nous allons passer une bonne semaine ici !_ Fit Root, se frottant les mains.

- _J'ai jeté un œil au matériel, nous avons vraiment de tout ! Quatre paires de skis avec les chaussures à notre pointure, des luges, les patins à glaces et deux motos de neige ! Avec toutes les protections aussi !_ Détailla Shaw.

- _Nous ne devrions pas nous ennuyer avec toutes ces possibilités d'activités._ Dit Finch.

- _Oh Shaw ! Regarde la piscine !_

 _-Elle a l'air cool !_

 _-On va plonger une tête tout de suite ?_ Gloussa Root.

- _Ouais !_

Finch les regarda partir, heureux de les voir enthousiastes. Reese posa sa main sur son épaule.

 _-Et nous Harold?_

 _-Euh pas maintenant John, nous venons seulement d'arriver. Il serait préférable de vider nos valises d'abord._

Reese acquiesça. Finch n'allait pas lâcher ses petites habitudes si facilement et il se promit d'y veiller, voulant qu'il se détende un peu. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, Reese fit une halte au petit coin, sa vessie le titillant après tant de temps, puis ils rangèrent le contenu de leurs valises.

Ils pouvaient entendre sans peine les exclamations des filles, déjà dans le bassin, visiblement en train de se taquiner. Reese eu un sourire mais vite remplacé par une mine inquiète en voyant Finch grimacer et poser ses mains sur le bas de son dos. Il déposa sa main au creux des reins de son compagnon, le frottant doucement.

- _Allez prendre un bain pour vous soulager_ chuchota Reese.

Finch hocha positivement et soupira.

- _Je vous rejoindrai après_ Rajouta-t-il.

Finch leva un œil malicieux vers lui et alla dans la salle de bain, faire couler de l'eau chaude. Il se déshabilla et fut rejoint par John quelques instants après, nu, qui se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Finch adorait avoir sa tête posée sur la poitrine de John, il pouvait ainsi écouter son cœur battre, ce son si apaisant, si réconfortant.

La soirée arriva rapidement, ils mangèrent un repas léger, déniché dans le frigo bien garni. Shaw et Root se lançaient des regards significatifs, ce qui mit Finch mal à l'aise. Reese avait envie de rire mais il se retint. Puis l'heure d'aller dormir vint.

 _-Les filles, pas trop de bruits s'il vous plaît._ Ricana Reese.

Harold regarda son compagnon, choqué par son sous entendu.

- _On va se gêner tiens !_ Fit Sameen

- _Viens Shaw, je pense qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse du bruit pour pas qu'on les entende eux…_

 _-Mlle Groves !_ S'outra Finch, rougissant instantanément.

Reese poussa Finch dans la chambre et rit une fois la porte fermée.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous prends John ?_

 _-Vous me faites rire Harold, toujours autant réservé._

 _-Oh_ Fit Harold, affichant un air faussement énervé. _Je ne suis pas aussi ouvert que vous pour en parler. Je respecte leurs vies privées John._

 _-Vous ? L'inventeur de la machine ?_

 _-Humhum._

Finch observa Reese se rapprocher docilement de lui, sa démarche et son regard trahissant le programme de la soirée. Il sourit à cette perspective et laissa John prendre possession de ses lèvres, se sentant baisser les bras face à tant de tendresse et d'amour.

 ** _A suivre ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Trois jours ! Il faut que je vous poste la suite de ces vacances tant attendues !_

 _Remerciements à : Isatis2013 ( Qui sait pour Finch ?... La réponse ici!) , Jade181184 ( de belles choses, je confirme ! A toi de découvrir !) et Val81 (Le voilà le chapitre! )_

 _Alors petit rappel, parce que je ne tiens pas à être responsable d'un meurtre, ne mangez pas ! :-)_

 _Sur ce , Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premiers jours**

 _ **Lundi :**_

Reese ouvrit les yeux et les cligna pour les habituer à la lumière naturelle. Finch était blotti contre lui et dormait profondément, détendu. Il prit un moment pour le contempler, comme il le faisait bien souvent. Il entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine puis des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Reese poussa doucement l'informaticien, qui émit un son désapprobateur et alla voir.

 _-Bonjour John ! J'ai préparé un petit déjeuner pour vous deux pour bien commencer les vacances !_

Root souriait, tendant un plateau avec une tasse de thé sencha, une tasse de café, deux croissants, deux pains aux chocolats, deux oranges, avec des serviettes de mains et des morceaux de sucres dans une coupelle.

 _-En quel honneur ?_ Demanda Reese, suspicieux.

- _J'allais en préparer un pour Shaw et moi et je me suis dis, pourquoi pas pour vous aussi ?_

Pour confirmer, Root ramassa le deuxième plateau qu'elle avait déposé au sol, ayant le même contenu.

- _Merci Root, régalez vous alors._

 _-Vous aussi_ Gloussa –t-elle avant d'aller vers sa chambre.

Reese referma la porte avec son pied et déposa le plateau sur la commode face au lit. Il vint se positionner à côté de l'homme endormi et entreprit de le réveiller doucement, l'embrassant dans le cou. Finch grommela et finit par ouvrit les yeux.

- _John …Cette nuit ne vous a pas suffit ?_

Reese rit.

 _-Je ne serais jamais rassasié de vous Harold. Un petit déjeuner nous attends au lit._

Finch se frotta les yeux et mit ses lunettes. Reese reprit le plateau et le déposa sur le lit, Finch s'asseyant. Comme toujours, Reese lui mit un coussin dans le dos..

 _-Vous avez fait tout ça ?_ Fit Finch, détaillant le contenu de leur premier repas de la journée.

 _-Non C'est Root, elle a voulu nous faire plaisir._

 _-C'est gentil de sa part_. _C'est … appétissant._

Reese lui tendit un croissant et ils mangèrent tranquillement adossés au mur du lit.

 _-Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu une boîte de thé dans les placards._ Remarqua Finch.

 _-C'est Root, ne cherchez pas, elle est capable de tout._

 _-Merci de me le rappeler Mr Reese._ Grogna Finch, repensant à son enlèvement.

 _-Capable de tout, mais uniquement pour améliorer la société de nos jours_ Rajouta Reese, espérant se faire pardonner.

- _Je préfère._

Reese lui offrit un baiser.

 _-Hum…_ sourit Finch.

Achevant leur petit déjeuner, ils sortirent du lit, firent leur toilette ensemble et s'habillèrent avant de rejoindre les femmes dans la pièce de vie.

 _-On ne vous a pas beaucoup entendu cette nuit_ Fit Shaw, curieuse.

 _-Mais nous si_ répliqua Reese.

- _Nous sommes justes plus discrets que vous mesdemoiselles._

John tourna vivement la tête en direction de son compagnon, interloqué. Shaw le fixait incrédule et Root se retenait de rire. Finch haussa un sourcil et sourit avant d'aller inspecter les étagères de la bibliothèque.

Toute la matinée se déroula dans le plus grand calme. Finch avait jeté son dévolu sur un ouvrage de mathématiques et le lisait avec la plus grande attention. Root et Shaw jouaient à des jeux de sociétés, dénichés par Root dans les placards. Reese en avait profité pour changer de tenue et sortir dehors faire un tour. En réalité, il était seulement parti en exploration, découvrir les alentours de leur nouveau lieu, son instinct d'agent reprenant le dessus.

A midi, ils se rassemblèrent et mangèrent une fondue savoyarde, puis ils décidèrent de sortir pour l'après-midi et de faire quelques activités. Finch ne semblait pas trop partant mais la présence de Reese le rassurait un peu. Celui-ci lui avait soufflé qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir quelque chose et sa curiosité l'avait titillé, poussant à le suivre lui et les filles. Ils avaient revêtus leurs tenues chaudes, mit leurs bonnets, les écharpes et les gants.

Ils allèrent à la station de skis, situé à 2km de leur chalet avec les motos de neiges et le matériel de ski. Les filles chaussèrent leurs skis et Reese rit devant le manque d'assurance de Shaw.

 _-Te moques pas, j'aimerai bien t'y voir !_

 _\- Ca ne risque pas, j'en ai déjà fait._ Répondit Reese, désinvolte.

Finch était bien silencieux et monta avec Reese sur le télésiège pour prendre de l'altitude. Il se demandait bien quel genre d'activité Reese avait prévu pour eux deux. Une fois au sommet, les filles s'élancèrent dans la descente et Reese conduisit Finch vers un petit bâtiment sur le côté.

 _-De la … luge sur rails ?_

 _-Vous connaissiez Finch ?_

 _-Non, c'est une nouveauté pour moi._

 _-Alors venez essayer !_

Finch prit place dans l'appareil et Reese se plaça devant lui, semi allongé sur l'informaticien, selon les consignes de l'animateur. Lorsque Finch vit la descente, il sentit une vague de regrets s'emparer de lui.

 _-Oh …_

 _-Accrochez vous Finch, vous allez aimez !_

Finch resserra sa prise sur John et ils descendirent d'abord doucement puis ils prirent de la vitesse. Bizarrement Finch se sentit rassuré, cette sensation de vitesse, sans pour autant qu'elle soit importante, lui donna le sourire. Ils prirent un premier virage, surprenant Finch qui s'agrippa encore plus à John.

 _-Détendez-vous Finch, vous ne volerez pas._ Se moqua John alors qu'ils entamaient un nouveau virage, encore plus serré.

- _Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose_ Hurla Finch, pas à l'aise.

 _-Encore une descente et nous y sommes._

Ils arrivèrent finalement en bas et Reese aida Finch à sortir, encore étourdi.

 _-J'imagine que ce n'est rien comparé au bobsleigh._ Articula Finch, une fois qu'il eu reprit ses esprits.

 _-Je pense, bonnes sensations ?_

 _-J'avoue._

Ils virent les filles parcourir les derniers mètres de leur piste et venir à eux.

 _-Ouaouh comment vous avez fait ?!_ S'exclama Root.

Reese désigna du doigt leur activité.

- _Sérieusement ? Harold a aimé ?_

 _-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça Mlle Groves. C'était tout simplement grisant._

Reese sourit, se rappelant que Finch avait employé ce mot là après un tour en moto. Shaw claqua dans ses mains, l'effet un peu réduit à cause des gants.

 _-Et si on faisait une course de luges ?!_

 _-Oh oui ! Allez les garçons !_ Supplia Root, faisant les yeux doux.

- _Je n'ai rien contre._ Dit Finch.

Reese hocha la tête positivement et ils remontèrent au sommet, chacun prenant une luge au bâtiment et ils se mirent en ligne.

 _-Vous êtes prêts ?_ Demanda Shaw, prise d'une furieuse envie de gagner.

Tout le monde donna une réponse positive et ils s'élancèrent. Glissant sur la couche de neige, Finch s'accrocha aux freins, prêt en cas de besoin, sentant l'air froid lui fouetter les joues, malgré son équipement.

Il vit Shaw passer sa main dans la poudre blanche et former une boule avant de la lancer en direction de son compagnon. Reese sursauta et fit un écart avant de se retrouver propulsé en dehors de sa luge, roulant dans la neige. Finch ouvrit la bouche, atterré par l'attitude de la tueuse, mais décida de se venger pour John.

Il envoya une belle boule dans le cou de Shaw, qui explosa en miettes. Shaw se pencha en avant par réflexe mais ce geste la déséquilibra et la fit se retrouver allongée dans la neige, comme Reese. Root, bien que devant Finch, n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

 _-Harry ! Vous voulez vous retrouver hors jeu aussi ?_ Lança-t-elle sur le ton d'un défi

 _-N'y comptez pas Mlle Groves !_

Les nombreuses descentes de luges dans son enfance lui avaient forgé une petite expérience là-dessus et Finch décida d'en puiser quelques connaissances la dedans. Il se plaça derrière Root, suivant le tracé qu'elle formait derrière elle et laissa faire les choses. Il allait plus vite qu'elle et finit par réussir à la toucher.

Root chavira à sa gauche et se retrouva également dans la même position que les deux premiers agents. Reese qui s'était remit en route, avait vu Finch s'en prendre à la jeune femme et était agréablement surprit de le voir se détendre et répondre aux provocations d'une manière assez drôle.

Finch fut le premier à arriver en bas, Reese le deuxième, suivit de Shaw et de Root.

- _Finch ! Ce n'était pas drôle !_ Bouda Shaw, telle une mauvaise perdante.

 _-Simple vengeance._ Sourit Finch.

Ils refirent deux courses, cette fois-ci sans tricher. Puis ils rentrèrent au chalet, n'étant pas habitué à ce froid. Une fois sur place, Finch retira son bonnet, écharpe, blouson et gants et nettoya la buée sur ses lunettes avant de prendre place dans le canapé, devant la cheminée, PC sur ses cuisses.

Root et Shaw allèrent au coin spa, Reese fit quelques longueurs dans la piscine. Lorsqu'il eut fini son exercice, il repassa devant Finch.

 _-Elle n'est pas si profonde Finch, vous devriez y songer._

 _-Pas aujourd'hui._

 _-Vous aviez ramené votre portable ?_

 _-Je ne m'en sépare jamais Mr Reese._

 _-Vous devriez essayer un jour._

 _-Je n'espère pas !_ S'exclama Finch.

- _Finch, si vous passez trop de temps dessus, je trouverai un moyen de vous le faire regretter…_ Souffla John, ayant une idée derrière la tête.

Finch recula en voyant l'air taquin de Reese.

 _-J'espère ne jamais en arriver là alors._

Il referma son pc et reprit son livre du matin. Reese alla se changer puis revint dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner. Des pommes de terre sautées avec des lardons et des oignons, accompagnés d'une salade verte. Finch jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son livre, expiant chacun de ses gestes. Cette manière que Reese avait de couper le légume, cette détente du poignet firent frissonner Finch.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit et allèrent se coucher le ventre plein.

 _ **Mardi :**_

Reese fut une fois de plus le premier à émerger du sommeil. De bonne humeur, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Finch et se leva, s'habillant au passage et alla dans la cuisine, préparer le petit déjeuner. Finch avait découvert que Reese adorait préparer les repas, qui étaient signe de détente et de plaisir.

Root et Shaw firent leur apparition, l'odeur des croissants fraîchement sortis du four les ayant attirées.

 _-Finch n'est pas avec toi ?_ Demanda Shaw, prenant place à la table.

- _Il dort encore._

 _-C'est étonnant, lui d'ordinaire si matinal_ Fit Root, s'asseyant à son tour.

 _-L'air de la montagne doit sans doute lui faire du bien_ Enonça Reese, déposant la corbeille avec les croissants chauds devant elles.

- _Comme nous tous_ Reconnu Shaw. _Non mais vous avez vu hier ?! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de lui !_

 _-Moi non plus_ Fit Root, mordant dans la viennoiserie. _Mais c'est très amusant de le voir se détendre et se prendre à nos jeux._

 _-J'espère qu'il prendra le temps de faire trempette, je demanderai cher pour voir ça !_

 _-Moi aussi_ rajouta Reese.

 _-Bonjour tout le monde._

Finch fit son apparition, faisant bondir les trois personnes. Il s'arrêta un instant sur place pour rajouter :

- _Je vois que je suis votre sujet de conversation ce matin._

Reese leva ses mains en signe d'innocence.

- _On ne disait que du bien_ Rassura la hackeuse.

- _C'est ce qui me semble avoir entendu._

Finch se rapprocha de son partenaire et lui vola un baiser avant de s'installer et croquer dans un croissant.

Puis ils reprirent les mêmes activités que la veille, à la différence de Reese qui resta et joua aux jeux avec les filles. Le midi arriva rapidement et ils mangèrent léger.

En début d'après midi, ils prirent les motos de neige, Reese et Shaw conduisant, avec leurs âmes sœurs à l'arrière. Ils firent une sortie au milieu de la forêt, suivant un parcours dédié à ce genre d'appareils. Finch regarda le paysage qui lui coupa le souffle. Il mémorisa quelques images. Quelques animaux, comme des lapins blancs ou des hermines traversaient parfois devant eux. Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à un petit point de repos, composé d'un salon de thé, une boutique de souvenirs, de vêtements et d'ouvrages.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, retirant leurs bonnets, le rangeant dans leurs poches et firent le tour des divers rayons. Des tasses aux motifs de la montagne, des crayons, des stylos, des boules de noël, des décorations de sapins, des cahiers, des parfums, des bougies, il y avait tellement de choses que Finch et les filles prenaient du temps pour tout regarder. Reese se contentait seulement de suivre son compagnon.

Root s'exclama face à sa trouvaille du jour. Elle enfila le bonnet de laine blanc sur sa tête, avec des oreilles de lapin. Shaw arqua un sourcil et fouilla le panier pour en sortir un gris avec des oreilles de loup. Elle pivota et le mit sur la tête de John, qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. Mais le rire de Finch lui fit chaud au cœur puis il le vit se retrouver à son tour avec un bonnet marron, aux oreilles d'ours.

- _Ca vous correspond en plus_ Se moqua Sameen.

- _Un ours ? Sérieusement ?_ Fit Finch vexé, se regardant dans la glace conçue pour.

- _Rigolez un peu ! Vous croyez qu'on est crédibles comme ça ?_ Fit Root, enfilant à Shaw un bonnet rouge aux oreilles de chats. _On devrait faire un selfie pour la peine !_

- _Un selfie ?_ Bredouilla Finch, tandis que John n'avait rien compris.

 _-Une photo si vous voulez. Il va falloir mettre votre lexique à jour Finch._ Expliqua Shaw.

Ils se mirent en ligne, Root au milieu et elle enclencha l'appareil photo frontal de son portable et prit un cliché. Finch secoua la tête et rangea le bonnet à sa place avant d'aller jeter un œil aux diverses encyclopédies qui traînaient sur l'étalage.

Finalement Finch acheta un livre et Root sa trouvaille. Shaw et Reese repartaient les mains vides. Ils firent un détour au salon de thé et commandèrent des chocolats chauds, puis ils reprirent la route, ayant interverti les conducteurs cette fois-ci. Finch eu un peu de mal mais John le guida, ses mains posées sur les siennes. Harold eut un petit sourire, cela forçait Reese à se coller contre lui.

Au chalet, Shaw et Root allèrent à la piscine, passant en maillots de bains deux pièces devant Finch, qui soupira. Il était pieds nus, vêtu de son pantalon et avait seulement sa chemise, le col un peu ouvert puis était occupé sur son PC. Un nouveau code avait germé dans son esprit pendant la nuit et comptait bien le noter en partie. Reese, qui était allé préparer une partie du dîner en avance, souffla de mécontentement en voyant Finch collé sur sa machine, ce qui devait bien faire plus de deux heures maintenant. Il resta planté sur place, réfléchissant puis alla dans la chambre.

Il repassa devant Finch, cette fois-ci en short de bain, une pile de serviettes et de vêtements pour aller les déposer dans la pièce derrière la cuisine, qui était équipée de deux petites cabines. Finch observa son manège sans rien dire. John revint vers lui et se pencha, l'embrassant dans le cou, lui arrachant un frisson.

 _-Je vous avais prévenu Finch… trop d'ordinateur encore._

Finch déglutit, sentant la sanction arriver. Reese sourit, lui retira ses lunettes et son ordinateur puis l'embrassa passionnément. Harold voulut le repousser, ne voulant pas craquer devant lui en public. Mais John le fit se lever et sans savoir comment, il se retrouva sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Reese profita de l'incompréhension de son compagnon pour aller là ou il désirait. Finch hoqueta en comprenant.

- _John ! Non !_

Finch s'agita mais Reese posa une main sur sa fesse, le stoppant totalement. Ils passèrent devant Shaw, qui avait interrompue sa préparation de cocktails en les voyants. John se dirigea vers la piscine, un sourire taquin.

 _-Nooon ? Tu ne vas pas oser ?!_ S'exclama Root, assise sur les marches du bassin.

 _-Si,_ Répondit Reese.

- _JOHN !_ S'étrangla Harold, s'agitant à nouveau.

Reese se plaça au bord, se pencha puis fit tomber son compagnon à l'eau. Finch remonta à la surface, se passant une main sur le visage pour retirer l'eau, la bouche ouverte, nageant sur place.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas nagé et il avait perdu un l'habitude. L'eau lui arrivait au niveau du cou. Il sentit une présence et vit Root, avec un sourire, passer une main autour de lui et l'attirer vers la partie la moins profonde pour qu'il puisse avoir pied.

 _-Vous le payerez Mr Reese._ Annonça Finch une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle.

- _Oh mais je n'attends que ça. Je ne bouge pas de là Harold._ Répondit-t-il, provoquant.

Finch s'assit sur les marches aux côtés de Root, tentant de décoller sa chemise de sa peau.

- _Très bien, ne bougez pas._

Finch hocha la tête positivement vers une autre direction que celle de Reese. L'ex-agent ne comprit pas et se retrouva dans l'eau sans le vouloir. Il remonta et vit Shaw, fière de son coup, mains posées sur ses hanches.

Root rigolait et Finch était ravi, un sourire amusé. Reese nagea vers eux.

 _-Bon Harry, maintenant que vous avez goûté à l'eau vous restez ?_ Fit Root, souriante.

- _Je n'ai pas la tenue adéquate._ S'excusa Finch.

 _-Elle vous attend dans la cabine._ Devança John.

 _-Restez Finch, et vous aurez le droit à un_ _mojito framboise fait maison._ Argumenta Shaw.

 _-Oh , vous devriez y goûter, c'est une merveille Harry ! Surtout fait par Shaw !_

Finch les regarda, se demandant quelle était la bonne décision à prendre. Il vit John se redresser et lui tendre la main.

 _-Allez Harold, nous sommes justes entre nous et personne d'autre._

Finch se mordit la lèvre puis attrapa la main de son compagnon pour se lever.

 _-Très bien, je reste._

 _-Alors mettez vous à l'aise Harry !_ Fit Root, penchant la tête.

Reese le fit sortir de la piscine et l'observa. Les vêtements de Finch étaient collés à sa peau, relevant toutes les formes de celui-ci. Il l'accompagna à la cabine où il avait déposé auparavant ses vêtements et tira le short de bain de Finch de la pile. Finch scanna l'espace des yeux et nota l'absence de banc ou de chaise. Reese allait sortir mais il le retint par le bras.

John le regarda un instant puis referma la porte.

- _Tout va bien Finch ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas si je peux…_

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous en empêcherai ?_

Finch ne répondit pas, baissant la tête tristement. John posa ses mains sur ses épaules, troublé par le changement de comportement de son amant. Il capta le regard de Finch, qui parcourait des yeux son torse nu.

 _-Oh … Votre cicatrice ?_ Demanda John doucement, en réalisant ce qu'il regardait.

- _Oui_ Admit-il tout bas.

- _Il n'y a pas de raison. Root et Shaw sont au courant et puis … disons que nous formons une équipe de cicatrices_ sourit Reese.

Finch releva la tête et du admettre que son compagnon avait raison. Tout le monde avait au moins une trace d'un accident ou d'une mission.

 _-Et une de plus ou une de moins, quelle différence Finch ?_

 _-Aucune._ Répondit-t-il offrant un sourire.

 _-Alors ne vous en faites pas._

Reese lui déboutonna sa chemise et la fit glisser. Finch se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son sous vêtement. Reese lui enfila son maillot, Finch se tenant à lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il fit un passage dans le salon, remettant ses lunettes et alla rejoindre son compagnon et les filles, en prenant place sur les marches, trempant la moitié de son corps dans l'eau.

Shaw lui avait tendu la boisson qu'elle avait préparée et il l'avait félicité, trouvant cela excellent et frais.

Il fit quelques longueurs avec Reese à ses côtés, Root s'était blottie contre Shaw et sirotait les dernières gouttes de son verre. Reese se rapprocha de lui dans son dos et le serra dans ses bras. Finch, rougit, se sentant mal à l'aise mais le laissa faire, voulant en profiter aussi. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les mains de Reese se balader un peu partout et descendre. Il les attrapa pour les stopper, émettant un son désapprobateur. Reese insista, dans le but de voir jusqu' où irait Finch.

L'informaticien sentit sa force et fit quelque chose de surprenant, faisant reculer Reese sur le coup. Finch se tourna pour le voir et rit en voyant son air choqué.

- _Sérieusement Harold ?_

 _-Il ne fallait pas me provoquer John._

Finch se mit sur le dos, faisant la planche. Il se sentait bien léger dans cette position. Reese plongea et passa sous lui, faisant remuer l'eau. Les bulles d'air qui remontaient, chatouillèrent le dos de Finch. Il commençait à faire nuit dehors, heureusement pour eux, la piscine était éclairée, cela donna un aspect chaleureux à cet instant si précieux.

 _-Je me sens claquée, pas vous ?_ Fit Shaw, bâillant à en décrocher la mâchoire.

Root remua sous elle, les yeux clos de fatigue. Finch acquiesça, lui-même ressentant les premiers signes de fatigue, Reese fut le seul à ne rien dire.

Ils sortirent de la piscine, se rhabillèrent, firent un dîner léger et allèrent se coucher, épuisés.

 _ **Mercredi :**_

Finch se réveilla et sourit, voyant que John l'avait prit dans ses bras pendant la nuit. Ce contact qu'il avait avec la peau dévoilée du torse de son compagnon était devenu une nécessité. Il contempla la musculature et posa sa main dessus, la faisant glisser. Les lèvres de Reese tremblèrent à ce toucher si doux. Finch leva la tête vers lui puis se détacha pour se placer au dessus de lui.

Reese sourit, les yeux toujours clos. Il posa ses mains sur le postérieur de Finch.

- _C'est une façon agréable de se réveiller…_

 _-Je ne pouvais pas résister_ Souffla Finch, toujours sur ses appuis.

 _-Je vois que vous êtes en forme._

 _-Je … vous retourne le compliment_ Balbutia Finch, virant au rouge.

Reese ouvrit les yeux et le fit basculer sur le côté, se retrouvant au dessus de lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

 _-Ne faites pas trop de bruits Harold._

 _-C'est de votre faute._

 _-Comment ça ?_ Fit Reese se mettant en position assise sur lui, ses mains sur le torse d'Harold. _Vous m'avez sauté dessus en premier !_

 _-John…_ Fit Finch exaspéré, remuant son bassin.

 _-Et en plus pressé_.

- _La luge, la moto, la piscine…_

 _-Ah oui la piscine… C'était une invitation hier de me prendre par les parties ?_

 _-Non, pour vous empêcher d'aller trop loin._

 _-Suffisait de le dire…_ Reese se pencha, nichant sa tête au creux du cou de Finch. L'informaticien frémit, sentant l'air chaud du souffle de Reese.

Des gémissements se firent entendre derrière le mur. Finch et Reese se regardèrent un instant puis furent prit d'un rire, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être dans cet état d'esprit ce matin.

 _-On devrait remédier à ça …_ Reprit Reese, embrassant Finch dans le cou.

- _Oh !_

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, quelqu'un tapant frénétiquement à leur porte de chambre.

 _-Bon les garçons là ! Il est presque midi !_ Râla Shaw.

 _-Merde,_ Souffla John, la tête dans l'oreiller tandis que Finch avait sauté du lit pour s'habiller.

 _-C'est beau de faire du sport au lit, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas sortir après !_

 _-Oh ça va hein, vous l'avez fait aussi !_ Grogna Reese, peu ravi.

 _-Nous arrivons._ Affirma Finch, qui boutonnait sa chemise en vitesse.

Reese grommela dans le coussin. Finch soupira et fit le tour du lit, pour forcer John à sortir du lit.

- _En plus d'un an, jamais je n'aurais cru devoir vous demander de quitter le lit !_

 _-Faut une première fois à tout…_

Finalement Reese quitta le matelas et rejoignit Finch, qui était déjà avec les femmes dans la cuisine. Par contre, voir Root enlacer Finch, c'était nouveau.

 _-Eh bien Root, ce matin ne t'as pas suffit avec Shaw ?_ Tiqua Reese.

- _Je lui dis juste bonjour et comme_ _Sameen n'aime pas les câlins…_ Répliqua-t-elle.

- _Mais bien sûr …_ Fit la concernée.

 _-Mlle Groves, voulez-vous bien me lâcher à présent ?_

 _-Je préfèrerai aussi_ Rajouta Reese

Root lâcha son ami.

 _-Oh mais c'est ce qu'il est jaloux celui-là !_

John lança un regard noir en direction de la hackeuse, puis se rapprocha de Finch et posa une main sur sa hanche pour le rapprocher de lui.

 _-Il est à moi._ Menaça gentiment Reese, pointant un doigt.

La jalousie apparente et la possession de Reese firent fondre le cœur de Finch, bien qu'il ait une fois de plus viré au rouge, plus que ravi de voir son compagnon comme ça.

 _-Maintenant que tout le monde a reprit ce qui lui appartient, pourrions nous manger et discuter du programme de l'après midi ?_ Proposa Finch.

 _-Bonne idée_ Approuva Shaw _. En plus j'ai faim !_

Ils se firent un repas chaud et gourmand puis établirent le programme : sortie avec les chiens de traîneaux, de la patinoire puis une séance piscine à la fin de la journée.

Les huskys se déchaînèrent en les voyants arriver et ils ne purent résister à les caresser. Le moniteur avait sourit et leur avait partagé qu'il appréciait les gens qui aiment et respectaient les chiens. Il expliqua ensuite à Reese comment garder le contrôle du traîneau, pendant que le reste de l'équipe s'installa, Shaw devant, Finch au milieu et Root derrière, revêtus d'une couverture polaire. Puis ils partirent en exploration pour un parcours long d'une petite dizaine de kilomètres au cœur de la montagne.

Reese était équipé d'un petit boîtier de secours en cas de nécessité et laissait les chiens le guider, puisqu'ils connaissaient le parcours et avaient été dressés à la lettre pour le prendre correctement. Curieusement, Reese se laissa éblouir par le paysage dense et blanc à perte de vue. Ils mirent deux heures pour cette sortie et à leur retour du chalet, ils firent un passage par la remise pour prendre les patins et descendirent vers la patinoire.

Finch avait refusé, ne sachant pas patiner. Reese n'avait pas insisté et faisait des tours de pistes pour s'échauffer avec Root et Shaw, qui étaient parfaitement à l'aise. Root jeta un regard en direction de Finch et se rapprocha de lui, appuyé contre le mur délimitant la glace.

 _-Vous devriez venir Harry, je peux vous apprendre vous savez ?_

 _-Hum, je ne suis plus du tout si jeune Mlle Groves._

 _-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour en faire. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, promis._

Finch la regarda droit dans les yeux et comprit qu'elle était sincère. Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc et s'équipa. Root était sortie de la piste entre temps et lui tendait une main. Il la prit et se leva, et remarqua bien vite que les patins ne permettaient pas un équilibre correct. Root le fit avancer, entra la première sur la glace et se retourna, tendant cette fois-ci les deux mains à Finch.

L'informaticien déposa un pied, tenant d'une main Root et de l'autre le mur, puis mit le deuxième pied.

 _-Voilà, tout doucement._ Fit Root.

Reese et Shaw s'étaient arrêtés et les regardaient depuis l'autre bout de la piste. Root attrapa la deuxième main de Finch et entama une glisse en arrière, doucement et Finch la suivit, se tenant fermement à elle.

 _-Gardez vos jambes droites._

Effectivement, ses jambes s'écartaient seules et il se força à les rapprocher. Root sourit et mit un petit peu plus de vitesse, voyant que Finch appréciait de glisser doucement et commençait à comprendre les gestes.

 _-Restez debout Harry, je vais vous lâcher._

 _-Quoi ?! Mlle Groves !_

Root le lâcha et Finch continua à glisser. Reese et Shaw se placèrent chacun à côté de lui et le prirent par un bras pour le faire avancer. Finch était ravi d'avoir des amis aussi compréhensifs et solidaires dans ces moments là. Reese voyait son sourire et il sourit à son tour. Il fit au moins cinq tours avant de demander à se reposer un peu. Il resta néanmoins sur la piste mais se tenait au mur et regardait les filles entamer une danse, quelque peu rendu difficile par les glissades. Root glissa et tomba, Shaw la suivant dans son mouvement. Elles rigolèrent sur le coup. Reese leur donna un coup de main pour se lever.

Finch les observa encore pendant une dizaine de minutes, les voyant tenter de faire un peu de tout, la danse, des tours sur eux-mêmes ou il ne savait plus quoi. Puis il ressentit le besoin de faire une petite pause. Il lâcha le mur et évalua la distance pour atteindre la sortie. Il exerça une impulsion pour avancer mais contrôla mal sa vitesse et tomba aussitôt sur son postérieur, sous les regards sidérés des trois autres personnes.

Reese se rapprocha de lui et s'agenouilla, mettant une main dans le dos de Finch pour le maintenir en position assise. Root et Shaw étaient autour de lui, inquiètes par son halètement et son mutisme.

 _-Harold ?_ Demanda doucement Reese.

Finch passa un bras dans le cou de Reese.

- _Aidez-moi à me lever._

Reese prit la deuxième main de Finch et le remit sur ses pieds. Finch profita de son rapprochement pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille, se cramponnant à lui. Reese recula sa tête et dévisagea son compagnon, interrogatif.

- _C'est …_ Commença-t-il.

- _John s'il vous plaît._ Fit Finch crispé.

Shaw haussa un sourcil, Root pencha la tête, contrariée par l'ambiance qui avait changé en quelques secondes. Elle observa Reese aider Finch à sortir puis retirer leurs chaussures et partir vers le chalet toujours dans la même posture. Elle remarqua le boitement très prononcé de l'informaticien, eu un sourire triste puis reprit ses glissades. Shaw les regardait toujours, montant les marches une par une.

Un moment ils s'arrêtèrent et elle vit Finch baisser la tête, puis Reese la tourner vers elle avant de reposer son regard sur son compagnon, lui disant quelque chose, qu'elle ne put entendre à cette distance. Puis ils gravirent les dernières marches avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

Shaw n'avait plus envie de patiner et sortit, Root la suivit comme son ombre. Elles rentrèrent à leur tour et Shaw écouta d'une oreille.

 _-Ne bougez pas Harold, je vais chercher ce qu'il vous faut._

Finalement elle fit comme si de rien n'était quand John arriva dans la pièce principale.

 _-Comment va Finch ?_

 _-Pas trop bien_ répondit John, nerveux.

- _Qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dit tout à l'heure ?_

 _-Quand ?_

 _-Avant que vous ne rentriez._

 _-Oh ce n'est rien ça._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Oui ne t'en fais pas, on ne disait rien de mal sur vous si c'est ce qui te contrarie._

Shaw croisa les bras.

 _-Où est-il ?_

 _-Dans la chambre, mais on va aller au spa._

 _-C'est recommandé_ Confirma la tueuse.

John hocha la tête avant de disparaître avec un verre d'eau et un anti douleur en main. Root se glissa derrière elle.

- _J'en connais une qui va vouloir vérifier l'état de son patron …_

 _-Sûrement pas ce soir, je préfère les laisser en paix._ Souffla Shaw.

Finch remercia John pour le médicament, changea de tenue avec l'aide de celui-ci et mit sa serviette de bain sur son dos. Il se dirigea vers la pièce spéciale détente et se laissa glisser dans le bassin à remous. Cela le chatouilla puis le détendit, massant son dos et la partie qui avait prit le coup de la chute. John verrouilla la porte et se plaça à côté de lui et il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant, avant se sentir les bras de Reese venir l'entourer.

Il sourit et posa sa tête sur lui.

- _Hum… vous n'oubliez pas que je vous ai promis quelque chose Finch ?_

Harold se remémora ce dont son compagnon lui avait dit pour qu'il accepte les vacances.

- _Je n'ai pas oublié Mr Reese. Mais … nous avons déjà pratiqué ce matin._

 _-Et alors ? Vous ne voulez pas tester dans le spa comme je vous l'ai bien fait comprendre ?_ Ronchonna Reese, lui déposant des baisers dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

- _John…_

Reese glissa ses mains sur son corps, le faisant rougir.

- _Moui ?_

 _-Vous êtes …_

 _-Quoi ?_

Finch soupira, il ne pouvait pas résister devant tant de tentations. Il se dégagea doucement de son emprise et s'installa à ses côtés. John cru un instant qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin mais lorsqu'il vit son regard, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas et sourit, avant de se placer sur lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- _Je ferais attention à votre dos_ promis Reese, dans un chuchotement.

- _Je n'en doute pas._ Répondit Finch, avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

 ** _A suivre ..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir ! Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre pour clore cette mini fiction, que j'ai pris du plaisir à écrire!_

 _Remerciements à Isatis2013 ( Oui un super programme et ce n'est pas fini, la suite réserve d'autres surprises !), Melicerte (La crédibilité m'a posé souci, mais il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais vu les personnages en dehors de leurs missions ! Soit ça passe soit ça casse, mais saches que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire comme je l'ai dis plus tôt ! ) , Jade181184 ( Ravie que tu aimes ce Harold là !) et w-Jessica-w ( Je ne parle pas beaucoup des filles, pourtant je les aime, mais mon cœur penche beaucoup pour les hommes, cependant tu verras pas toi même que dans ce chapitre, elles seront un peu plus présentes !)_

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ce chapitre est le plus long de toute l'histoire !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Derniers jours**

 **Jeudi :**

Finch fut réveillé par la douleur envahissante de son dos. Il grimaça et soupira faiblement. John était toujours endormi et il jeta un regard à l'heure. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin. Il resta un moment à fixer le plafond puis repoussa la couette et se redressa péniblement. Il se leva et fit attention à ne pas réveiller son compagnon, ni les filles. Il avança vers la porte et alla à la cuisine, une main posée sur le bas de son dos, boitillant. Il fut surprit de tomber sur Sameen, assise sur une chaise, mangeant une pomme verte.

Elle releva le regard de son bouquin en le voyant s'approcher.

 _-Mal de dos ?_

 _-Insomnies ?_ Répliqua Finch.

 _-Oui_ répondit-elle _Répondez à ma question._

 _-Oui..._

Finch avala un antidouleur, faisant descendre le verre d'eau d'une traite et se cramponna sur les bords de l'évier, fermant les yeux. Shaw le vit mettre tout son poids sur une seule jambe et ferma son livre.

 _-Venez Finch, je peux vous aider avec ça._

 _-J'apprécie votre attention Mlle Shaw, mais ça ira._

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

 _-Je n'ai aucune envie de finir ce séjour à vous voir souffrant, personne ne le souhaite._

 _-Si je vous gêne, il ne fallait pas me forcer à venir_ répondit Finch vexé.

La tueuse soupira devant son patron borné.

 _-Ma conscience de médecin me dit de vous aider. Ne ressentez vous pas la même chose quand vous voyez John revenir blessé d'une mission ?_

Finch pivota et ancra son regard dans les yeux de sa partenaire.

- _Je vois._

 _-Laissez vous faire, et vous passerez vos derniers jours avec moins de bobos !_

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au petit ton d'humour de celle-ci, et surtout par le fait qu'elle était capable de s'inquiéter pour son bien être, elle qui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. Il soupçonna que Root devait y être pour quelque chose dans l'évolution et l'amélioration des interactions humaines de la tueuse.

 _-Très bien je vous suis, je vous accorde ma confiance._

Shaw ne laissa rien transparaître et l'amena dans le coin spa. Elle prit la petite bouteille d'huile sur l'étalage et l'examina avant de reprendre la parole.

 _-Retirez votre tee-shirt et allongez vous sur le ventre, sur la table._

 _-Euh …_

 _-Ne soyez pas pudique Finch, ce n'est pas pire que d'être en maillot de bain._

Exaspéré qu'elle le comprenne aussi facilement, il retira son haut et s'allongea sur la table, calant sa tête dans le trou. Il entendit Shaw se déplacer dans la pièce et prendre une serviette propre avant qu'elle ne vienne vers lui. Il la sentit tirer un peu sur son pantalon pour dévoiler le bas de son dos et il ravala sa salive.

Des mains chaudes vinrent se poser sur son dos, puis glisser en des mouvements circulaires pour étaler le produit. Finch se raidit, il était plutôt habitué aux mains de John, pas à celles des femmes.

 _-Bon dieu, Finch vous êtes tendu comme un string !_

Finch écarquilla les yeux. Il laissa Sameen monter ses mains jusqu'à la base de son cou, puis sa nuque.

 _\- Doucement_ Fit-il inquiet.

- _Aucun risque que je ne vous fasse du mal, détendez-vous._

Finch laissa ses muscles se relâcher et ferma les yeux. Les mains féminines passaient sur toutes les parties de son dos, dénouant tous les nœuds qu'il sentait depuis longtemps. Elle mit un peu plus de pression quand elle massa le bas et Finch gémit, sentant un point douloureux. Shaw le prit en compte, remit un peu d'huile puis massa de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de tendresse. Finch se relaxa, se sentant pleinement détendu.

 _-Harold ?_ Fit la voix de Reese.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit les jambes de son compagnon, approchant d'eux, Shaw ne s'était pas interrompue.

 _-John ? Vous êtes réveillé ?_

 _-J'ai senti votre absence dans le lit._

 _-Désolé Mr Reese, ce n'était pas dans mon programme de me faire masser par Mlle Shaw._

Sameen lança un regard en direction de John, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle non plus ne l'avait pas prévu.

 _-Je l'aide seulement à avoir moins mal. Je ne le drague pas John._

 _-J'espère bien._

 _-Ce n'est pas mon genre tu sais._

 _-Je vous remercie Mlle Shaw pour le compliment …_

 _-Ne le prenez pas mal Harold, au moins je sais qu'elle ne tentera rien. Vous êtes tout à fait mon genre, même encore plus_ Confessa Reese.

Finch sourit et sentit son compagnon lui prendre la main, il referma la sienne à ce contact. Reese laissa Shaw terminer sa séance puis aida Finch à s'asseoir sur la table.

 _-C'est mieux ?_ Demanda Shaw.

- _Oui, merci._

Reese lui tendit son tee-shirt, il le remit puis descendit de la table et constata qu'il avait beaucoup moins mal et sourit.

 _-Hydratez vous Finch, c'est important, je vous ai massé en profondeur._

 _-Merci du conseil._

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir et la mine endormie de Root passa la porte.

 _-Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez tous ici ? Un plan à trois ?_

 _-Samantha, retournes te coucher si c'est pour avoir des idées pareilles le matin_ Fit Shaw, agacée.

- _Oh non, il est 6h30, j'ai plus envie de dormir maintenant…_

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda Finch. _Ca fait plus d'une heure que vous me massiez Mlle Shaw ?_

 _-Oui, le temps nécessaire !_

Finch haussa les sourcils, surprit de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer aussi rapidement.

 _-Je dois admettre que je ne ressens pas le besoin de retourner dormir._ Réalisa Finch.

- _Moi non plus_ Rajouta Reese.

 _-Alors petit déjeuner pour tout le monde ! Avec des pancakes !_ Annonça Shaw, contente de ne pas passer sa matinée seule.

 _-Mais Sameen il faut préparer la pâte..._

 _-Déjà faite !_

 _-Ca fait combien de temps que t'es debout ?_

 _-Une éternité !_

Malgré tout, Shaw pétait la forme, toujours aussi énergétique, contrairement à sa compagne qui somnolait encore un peu. Finch et Reese se regardèrent un instant puis allèrent s'habiller plus convenablement. Shaw fit cuire les pancakes à une vitesse et les servir aussitôt quand tout le monde fut installé et déposa même une carafe de café et une avec de l'eau chaude.

Finch trempa son sachet de thé et le laissa mariner, le temps de manger ces minis crêpes tant qu'elles étaient encore chaudes. De bonne humeur, la tueuse pressa des oranges aussi, sous le regard de John, ravie de voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa jumelle de terrain dans cet état d'esprit, remontée telle une pile.

Elle déposa un verre deux fois plus grand devant Finch, attirant les regards médusés des deux autres.

- _Il faut boire. Beaucoup._ Rappela-t-elle.

 _-Pas trop Shaw quand même sinon il va aller pisser tous les cinq minutes._ Se moqua Root.

Finch ne disait rien, préférant goûter au jus. Reese était étonné qu'il ne réplique pas. Il vida son verre et le reposa avant de prendre son thé en main, mais Shaw le remplit à nouveau du liquide orange.

Finalement Finch s'installa dans le canapé, après insistance de Reese, avec son livre et laissa ses amis s'occuper de la cuisine, faisant la vaisselle du petit déjeuner puis commencer une préparation pour une soupe. Shaw découpait les carottes tendit que Reese épluchait les pommes de terres, manches de chemise relevées. Root les observait faire et se glissa derrière Sameen. Finch la vit faire et ce qui en suit.

Root d'humeur taquine, posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Shaw et pressa légèrement, faisant lâcher le couteau que Shaw avait en main. Elle prit la fuite, courant hors de la cuisine, poursuivie par son âme sœur furieuse.

 _-Root ! Viens ici !_

 _-Ah non attrapes moi chérie !_

Finch avait posé le livre sur le canapé, les suivants des yeux. Reese en avait fait de même, stoppant son épluchage.

Root fit le tour du canapé, Shaw aussi, créant un courant d'air dans le dos de Finch. Puis elles passèrent devant la cheminée mais Root bifurqua et passa devant Finch, Shaw glissa sur le plancher sous la surprise et se redressa. Root s'était mise derrière le canapé, ses mains posées sur les épaules de Finch, se dandinant.

 _-Allez viens me chercher, tu m'auras pas_ Chantonna la hacheuse.

- _Attends un peu voir._

Shaw sauta par-dessus le canapé, faisant reculer Finch et pourchassa de nouveau sa victime, qui courait autour de la table du salon. Finch finit par éclater de rire face à cette scène, les enfantillages des filles et leurs comportements puérils avaient eu raison de lui. Reese le suivit et se mit à rire aussi.

Root s'était stoppée devant l'informaticien hilare, déstabilisée par sa réaction. Elle se retrouva plaquée sur le canapé, sous le poids de Shaw qui avait finit par réussir à la capturer. Elle était prisonnière et se tortillait sous les mains chatouilleuses de Shaw. Finch rigolait toujours de bon cœur, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux. Reese souriait mais avait reprit un peu son sérieux et captura l'instant avec son portable, jugeant que c'était un très bon souvenir.

 _-Chérie arrêteeeeees !_

 _-Non tu n'en as pas encore eu assez !_

Root gigota, poussant des cris de rires. Et Shaw ralenti la cadence et finit par s'arrêter, la laissant reprendre son souffle et se retira d'elle. Finch avait retiré ses lunettes et essuyait ses yeux. Reese rangea le portable, ne voulant pas se faire prendre. Il leur dirait plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait copié la vidéo dans un lieu sûr.

 _-Ah la vache_ S'exclama Root, le visage rouge, un large sourire.

Finch peinait toujours à s'en remettre. Root le vit et sourit de plus belle. Shaw était ravie de sa vengeance mais aussi d'avoir réussi à libérer l'image sérieuse et droite de Finch.

Finch se calma un peu, mais riait toujours. Reese reprit sa tâche attitrée et Shaw le rejoignit pour en faire de même. Root resta allongée dans le canapé, toujours pas remise. Finch se repositionna à sa place quelques instants après, redevenu plus sérieux mais plus détendu. Root ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là et piqua le livre de Finch avant de se lever et de le tendre sous son nez.

 _-Mlle Groves ?!_

 _-Ahaha venez le chercher Harry !_

 _-Vous trichez là !_ Répliqua Finch, se levant et se rapprochant d'elle pour récupérer son bien.

Elle leva le livre en hauteur et recula sur la pointe des pieds, son ami cherchant à l'attraper par tous les moyens. Il tenta de l'attraper par un bras mais elle fut plus rapide et plus gracieuse.

John souffla quelque chose à Shaw et lui tendit quelque chose, elle approuva. Finch avait déjà fait un tour du canapé et tentait désespérément de bloquer la hackeuse.

Il s'arrêta sur place.

 _-Ben alors Harry, vous abandonnez ?_ Fit-elle déçue.

Reese l'attrapa et la mit sur son épaule, puis tourna sur lui-même. Finch recula et rattrapa son livre au vol.

 _-John ! NOOOOON !_

Il ne l'écouta et continua, ayant l'expérience de ce genre d'exercice et accéléra. Les cheveux de la hackeuse volaient. Shaw se moquait d'elle et enregistrait tout ça avec le portable de son ami. Finch se remit à rire comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mais moins fort que précédemment. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, n'en pouvant plus, ses côtes lui faisant mal. Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose pour le faire rire, et visiblement John l'avait comprit et voulait en profiter, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait son compagnon rire de joie.

 _-John ! S'il te plaît !_ Supplia Root.

Reese n'y prêta pas d'importance à la hackeuse. Il vit l'expression de son compagnon redevenir un peu plus sérieuse. Il ralentit et déposa Root, qui tituba et alla se vautrer lamentablement dans le canapé, prise de tournis.

- _Tu sais ce qui t'attendra si tu recommences_ Provoqua John.

 _-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de boire autant et de rire après_ Sous-entendit l'informaticien avant de se redresser et de se précipiter au petit coin.

Shaw arqua un sourcil, pensant avoir mal compris. Elle coupa l'enregistrement et redonna le portable à son ami. Ils purent enfin finir leur préparation. Finch était revenu et avait reprit sa place initiale, Root calée contre son épaule, lisant aussi le livre, curieuse. Elle profita des connaissances de l'informaticien pour lui poser des questions. Finch lui expliquait avec plaisir, tel un professeur consciencieux.

- _C'est bien trop technique,_ Fit Shaw, entendant le développement de Finch.

 _-Je préfère les armes._

Sameen le regarda et leva la main.

 _-Tapes m'en cinq !_

Reese sourit et le fit, attirant l'attention de Finch et de Root, qui avaient relevé leurs têtes.

 _-Je n'aime pas trop vous voir comme ça_ Dit Root, _souvent c'est mauvais signe._

 _-Si c'était mauvais, la machine t'aurait déjà avertie non ?_ Remarqua Reese, alors que Shaw mettait en route le mixeur.

 _-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en vacances._

 _-Pardon Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Elle fait comme nous Harry. Elle voit toujours les menaces mais elle se repose._

 _-Comment … Je ne lui ai jamais appris à faire ça !_

 _-Oh Harry, ayez confiance. Elle envoie des messages codés à des inspecteurs de polices très qualifiés, qui font le boulot, un peu à notre place pour le moment._

Finch pencha la tête, étonné par la prévoyance de sa création.

Le midi arriva rapidement, tout comme l'après midi qui se déroula dans le plus grand calme, personne n'ayant envie de sortir, la température avait chuté durant la nuit et il neigeait. Ils préféraient rester bien au chaud, chacun s'occupant comme il avait envie.

 **Vendredi :**

Ils s'étaient réveillés un peu plus tard que la veille, chacun appréciant la bonne nuit de repos. Finch ne sentait plus trop sa douleur et Reese était ravi de le voir apaisé. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Reese bondit de sa chaise, en alerte, sa jumelle en fit autant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, sous l'œil intrigué de Finch de les voir aussi nerveux.

- _Bonjour, vous êtes les gagnants du concours ?_ Fit l'homme, avec un sourire chaleureux.

Reese le dévisagea vite, fait, voyant qu'il portait une combinaison de ski. Le badge accroché attira son attention.

 _-Oui c'est pour ...?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _-Je me présente, Mr Adams, je suis le propriétaire du SPA en ville. Vous avez le droit à une séance gratuite avec ce concours._

 _-Ah ?_ Fit Shaw, haussa un sourcil.

 _-On m'a informé qu'il y avait deux couples, vous avez donc un forfait spécial. Je suppose que vous êtes ensemble ?_ Fit-il, regardant Shaw et Reese à tour de rôle.

Root profita de ce moment pour arriver derrière Shaw et lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

 _-Elle est à moi._ Sourit-t-elle, devant l'air stupéfait de Adams.

- _Attendez…Vous …_ Balbutia –t-il.

 _-Deux femmes ensemble et deux hommes ensemble, ca vous choque ?_ Demanda la hackeuse, la moue triste.

 _-Au contraire. J'avoue moi-même avoir un penchant pour les hommes_ Fit-il, un petit clin d'œil en direction de Reese.

 _-Je suis déjà pris_ Le prévint l'ex-agent. _Et je ne changerais pas._

 _-Pas d'inquiétude Mr, je suis en couple également. Alors, si vous voulez profitez de votre cadeau, vous pouvez venir demain à 15h au centre._

Reese se tourna pour regarder Finch, qui semblait plutôt ravi à cette idée. Puis il se retourna, voyant Root enlacée dans le dos de Sameen puis regarda à nouveau l'homme.

 _-Nous y serons_ Assura Reese.

Il remercia l'homme et ferma la porte. Il rejoignit Finch et en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Finch sourit et attrapa le bras de John, pour l'attirer à lui, cherchant une étreinte. En ce moment même, il ne voulait plus se cacher devant les déposa sa tête sur le torse de John, celui-ci l'encercla fermement de ses bras, humant l'odeur du shampoing de Finch.

 _-Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux._ Gloussa Root.

Reese fit quelque chose d'improbable qui n'échappa pas à Finch, il fit une grimace et lui tira la langue. Finch se mit à rire. Ce rire si doux, si sincère, apaisant, si rare, précieux comme de l'or. Ils décidèrent d'aller en ville cette après-midi, faire quelques boutiques et un peu de promenade.

Finch et Reese était ensemble de leur côté, Root et Shaw ayant voulu aller voir un magasin qui les avaient intrigué. Ils avaient commencé par une petite animalerie, Finch avait découvert des nouveaux biscuits, jusque là inconnus. Il avait longuement regardé les valeurs nutritionnelles avant de le prendre. Reese avait déniché un nouveau collier, jugeant l'actuel un peu usé. Bear allait être content de ces cadeaux quand ils rentreraient chez eux !

Ils allèrent ensuite dans une boutique de vêtements. Finch écarquilla les yeux face à l'immense choix de gilets de costumes qui s'offrait sous son nez. Certains étaient bien colorés, ce qui donna une idée à Reese, qui en tira un rouge vif.

 _-Version père noël !_

 _-Vous êtes incorrigible John…_ Soupira-t-il.

Il fouilla parmi les autres et en sorti un bleu clair léger et sobre.

 _-Il vous irait bien._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Avec vos yeux bleus_ Rajouta Reese.

Finch le cala sur son bras et regarda les autres, devant un Reese satisfait. Puis ils flânèrent dans les rayons un moment. Le regard de Reese fut attiré par un panier rempli de vêtements colorés et s'en rapprocha. Il sourit en voyant le contenu et interpella Finch. Son compagnon se rapprocha de lui et vit Reese lui montrer un caleçon vert fluo avec l'inscription « Je suis sauvage ».

 _-John !_ S'outra Finch. _Ce genre de remarque vous correspondrait plutôt !_

 _-Justement Finch, j'en ai un qui vous irez bien._

Finch écarquilla les yeux en le voyant brandir un sous vêtements avec un motif de chemise, gilet et nœud papillon dessiné sur le devant. Il rougit, faisant rire Reese. Finch se rapprocha du panier et le fouilla. Il montra sa découverte à Reese.

 _-Ca c'est pour vous._

Reese put lire « hot » avec un pouce comme on voyait sur les réseaux sociaux. Reese bomba son torse, fier et se pencha à l'oreille de Finch.

 _-Je dois avouer que vous aussi…_

 _-Oh Mr Reese ! Je ne …_

 _-Chut… Vous êtes charmant et … sexy pour moi._

 _-Je …_

Finch ne put finir sa phrase, devenu rouge écarlate pour de bon. Ils allèrent à la caisse payer les achats et ils sortirent dans la rue, Reese portant le sac et ayant passé un bras autour de Finch. Celui-ci ne disait plus rien, gêné. Ils virent Root et Shaw venir vers eux, les bras chargés.

 _-Oh bien Harry, vous êtes tout rouge !_ Remarqua Root.

 _-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?_ Demanda Shaw, curieuse.

 _-Oh juste … une histoire de caleçon._

 _-Pardon ?_ Fit la tueuse.

 _-Oh non._ Pouffa Root. _Je te raconterai chérie, la machine vient de me dire._

 _-Quoi ?!_ S'étrangla Finch.

- _En vacances, mais elle répond aux questions que je lui pose, même invisibles._ Roucoula –t-elle.

Finch bougonna et remonta son écharpe pour cacher ses joues.

Ils allèrent dans un salon de thé pour se réchauffer, sauf Shaw, prise d'une folie passagère, qui commanda une glace vanille avec beaucoup de chantilly. Root en chipa un bout, savourant ce goût sucré, devant sa compagne pas ravie.

 _-Vous ne dites plus rien Finch ?_

Il fit un signe négatif avec sa tête.

 _-Roooh ! Détendez vous Harry, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure c'est juste…_

 _-Mlle Groves !_

 _-Ah il a parlé !_ S'exclama Shaw.

Finch soupira, avant de s'agiter sur sa chaise, sous les chatouillis de John.

 _-J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir des enfants avec moi, pas des adultes._ Rajouta-t-il une fois que John le laissa reprendre son souffle.

Ils finirent leur goûter puis retournèrent au chalet, la neige s'étant mise à retomber. Ils se mirent en maillot de bain et allèrent nager dans la piscine réchauffée. Finch fit quelques longueurs avec son compagnon, retrouvant ce plaisir de se sentir léger et de nager librement. Root s'amusait à embêter Shaw, la tirant par les jambes lorsqu'elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Shaw se vengeait dans la minute qui suivait, lui faisant subir le même sort.

Alors qu'elles reprenaient leurs souffles, Root jeta un regard aux garçons qui étaient de dos à eux et fit un clin d'œil à Shaw, qui devina ses intentions. Elles plongèrent à nouveau sous l'eau puis se dirigèrent vers eux. Sameen tira d'abord John sous l'eau, faisant arrêter Finch sur place, surprit. Il sentit quelqu'un passer entre ses jambes et dévisagea Root qui apparut devant lui

- _Mlle Groves qu'est ce que …_

Elle sourit et il ne comprit pas comment, il se retrouva entièrement dans l'eau. Shaw le retenait d'une main ferme sur son épaule et dans son dos. Root était devant lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il vit Reese les rejoindre et pousser Shaw, malgré la vue trouble causée par l'eau et le chlore. Root profita de son moment d'inattention pour le chatouiller. Finch sursauta et remonta à la surface, à bout de souffle et se rapprocha du bord pour se poser un instant.

Reese l'avait rejoint.

 _-Elle n'a rien fait de travers ?_ Lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

- _Non, juste comme vous tout à l'heure au salon._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Vous n'auriez pas dû, elles connaissent un de mes points faibles…_

 _-Mais vous connaissez les leurs ._ Souffla Reese.

Finch retira ses lunettes et attrapa la serviette qui traînait pour les essuyer. Un ballon faisant la taille d'une balle de handball vient atterrir à côtés d'eux.

 _-On se fait des passes ?_ Demanda Shaw, joueuse.

 _-Seulement si vous arrêtez de vous en prendre à nous mesdemoiselles._ Fit Finch.

- _Promis_ Répondit Root.

Ils allèrent dans la partie où ils avaient pied, laissant l'eau au niveau de leur taille. Ils firent des passes, positionnés comme s'ils jouaient un match de volley-ball, mais improvisé. Finch et Reese étaient d'un côté et les filles de l'autre. Root et Shaw prenaient soin d'envoyer la balle là ou Finch était, évitant de lui demander trop de déplacement, mais lorsqu'il s'agitait de Reese, elles n'y allaient pas de main morte, le faisant un peu courir.

Une passe fut mal orientée et Reese, accourant pour la rattraper, rentra dans Finch, le faisant basculer dans l'eau sans trop de violence. Heureusement ce n'était pas trop profond. John avait évidement tenté de ralentir quand il avait vu son compagnon trop près. Il regarda le visage de celui-ci. Finch avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il fronça les sourcils quand il le vit se remettre sur ses jambes et sortir de la piscine, boitant plus que d'habitude et rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

- _Ben qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Root, surprise par le comportement de Finch.

- _Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir, continuez sans nous._

Reese leur renvoya la balle, sortit de la piscine à son tour et chercha où Finch avait bien pu aller. Il alla dans leur chambre et trouva la porte de la salle de bain fermée. Il se rapprocha, écouta et reconnu la respiration de Finch.

 _-Harold ? Il y a un problème ?_

- _Je ne jouerais plus à vos jeux, plus jamais._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que ce n'est plus de mon âge._

 _-Non Finch, il y a autre chose je le sais._

 _-Vous n'avez rien senti ?_

Reese fronça les sourcils. Non il se souvenait juste avoir été en contact avec son compagnon et de s'être retrouvé dans l'eau avant de le dévisager.

 _-Non je devrais ?_ Demanda-t-il finalement.

Il entendit Finch se déplacer. La porte s'ouvrit et Reese haussa un sourcil en le voyant avec une serviette autour de sa taille, qu'il tenait d'une main.

 _-Il se trouve Mr Reese, que vous avez manqué un peu d'attention quand vous avez voulu rattraper cette balle._

 _\- euh … ?_

 _-Si c'était un retour des choses de ce que je vous ai fait l'autre jour…_

Reese tiqua.

 _-Non je ne vous ai pas … donné un coup là où il ne fallait pas ?_ Grimaça-t-il.

L'expression que lui fit Finch, lui confirma ses pensées. Il afficha un air désolé et se rapprocha de lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

 _-Je suis désolé Finch, ce n'était pas volontaire._

 _-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec votre réaction._

Reese l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

 _-Je ne vous ai pas fait trop de mal ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- _Ca va._

Finch se colla à lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John. Il avait eu une douleur vive sur le coup et n'avait pas voulu rester en présence de tout le monde, ne sachant pas si cela allait être pire. Heureusement il ne ressentait presque plus rien maintenant.

 _-John est-ce que …_ Fit Root apparaissant sur le seuil de leur chambre. Elle ne finit pas sa question, stupéfaite par le fait de voir l'informaticien dans cette tenue.

- _Je … reviendrai plus tard._

Reese sourit et laissa Finch retourner dans la salle d'eau. Il en ressorti avec son maillot et fit signe à John de retourner rejoindre les filles. Shaw le détailla lorsqu'ils apparurent, Root était bien silencieuse.

 _-J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez fait pour la réduire au silence_ Fit Sameen.

 _-Tu devrais lui demander, tout simplement_ Conseilla Reese.

- _Déjà fait, je n'ai eu aucune réponse._

 _-Alors nous ne te la donnerons pas._

Finch s'était assis sur les marches de la piscine, laissant l'eau jusqu'à ses épaules. Il préféra rester dans cette position toute la soirée, laissant ses amis jouer. Ils dinèrent ensuite un repas bien chaud puis allèrent se coucher dans la bonne humeur.

 _ **Samedi :**_

Finch ouvrit les yeux, sentant des mouvements de l'autre côté du lit. Il sentit Reese venir se blottir dans son dos et il sourit.

 _-Bonjour Harold._

Finch bougea et se plaça face à lui.

 _-Bonjour John._

 _-C'est notre dernier jour de vacances_ Remarqua tristement Reese.

 _-Je sais …L'action ne vous manque pas ?_

 _-Pas quand je suis en votre compagnie._

 _-Surtout avec ces demoiselles…_

 _-Oh, je rectifie Finch, quand je suis AVEC vous._ Fit Reese, pointant son compagnon d'un doigt et l'appuyant sur son torse

- _Je ne crois pas pouvoir épuiser toute votre énergie comme vous le faites avec les missions._

 _-Ca … Disons que … Je ne dis pas non à des moments de calme._

Finch sourit. D'une main, il rapprocha le visage de John et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il pouvait faire preuve. Reese l'attira à lui et le laissa s'allonger sur lui.

 _-On devrait prendre plus souvent des vacances._

 _-Comment ça Mr Reese ?_

 _-Vous êtes extrêmement démonstratif ce matin._

 _-Oh … Je suis juste … heureux._ Avoua Finch.

Reese lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'entoura de ses bras. Finch posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon, écoutant le doux son des battements de son cœur. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment puis Finch capta du bruit provenant de la chambre des filles.

 _-On devrait profiter de cette journée._ Fit Finch.

Il se leva à contre cœur, mettant fin à ce moment de tendresse et s'habilla, Reese en fit de même. Ils allèrent à la cuisine et les femmes ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Root était de bonne humeur ce matin et elle enlaça ses deux amis pour leur dire bonjour. Ils prirent un petit déjeuner simple mais suffisant.

 _-Il a encore neigé cette nuit._ Nota Shaw.

 _-Mais les routes son dégagées._ Compléta Root.

- _Ca me donne une idée. On pourrait … faire un bonhomme de neige ?_ Réfléchit Shaw.

 _-Ce sera sans moi_ Fit Finch.

Reese hocha la tête, contrarié mais comprenant son choix.

 _-Et toi John ?_

 _-Je passe mon chemin._

 _-Oh vous n'êtes pas drôles, tant pis ma chérie, on le fera toutes les deux !_

Une fois le premier repas de la journée achevé, elles allèrent enfiler les vêtements adaptées et sortirent prendre l'air. Finch avait prit place dans le canapé, avec son ordinateur. Reese se plaça à côté de lui, livre en main. Leurs épaules se touchaient, Reese jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son compagnon mais en voyant ce codage trop complexe, il se concentra sur l'ouvrage.

Soudainement Reese bondit et gigota dans tous les sens.

- _Bordel, c'est froid !_

Finch fronça les sourcils et sentit également quelque chose de froid couler de sa nuque puis dans son dos. Contrairement à Reese, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Root apparut devant Finch.

- _Vous ne sentez rien Harry ?!_

 _-Non Mlle Groves, de la neige, c'est comme des glaçons, cela ne me fait rien._

Reese soupira une fois qu'il eu réussit à retirer la mini boule de neige. Il fusilla du regard sa partenaire, qui décampa aussitôt. Il la suivit et la plaqua dans la neige une fois dehors. Mais il prit rapidement conscience de la fraicheur, glaciale, qui lui fouetta le visage et rentra. Il se frotta vivement les mains et se rapprocha de la cheminée.

- _John ?_

Il se retourna et vit Finch qui lui tenait une couverture polaire. Il la prit.

- _Ne sortez pas comme ça la prochaine fois._

 _-Si je suis malade, j'aurais un excellent infirmier sous la main._

 _-Humhum._

Il rejoignit son compagnon qui avait reprit place dans le canapé. Il profita de sa présence toute la matinée et l'après-midi sonna assez rapidement. Ils prirent le véhicule et allèrent au centre de furent accueilli par la chaleur des lieux, qui contrastait fortement avec l'extérieur.

 _-Ah voilà nos heureux gagnants !_

Mr Adams apparût, sortant d'une pièce, les bras grands ouverts et serra une poignée de main à tous les quatres. Il était suivi de quatres jeunes femmes, qui affichaient toutes un air professionnel avec leurs chignons soignés et leurs sourires sincères.

 _-Mesdames, je vous laisse avec Jude et Lorie._

Les filles suivirent les deux jeunes femmes, Root lança, avant de disparaître :

- _A tout à l'heure les garçons._

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- _Quant à vous messieurs, je vous laisse avec Lisa et Florence._

Ils suivirent les deux femmes. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit vestiaire.

La-dite Lisa prit la parole.

- _Mettez vous à l'aise. Vous avez une serviette à votre disposition. Quand vous serez prêt, vous n'aurez qu'a pousser l'autre porte du vestiaire, nous vous attendrons._

 _-Merci._

Reese intercepta une des femmes et lui parla à voix basse. Finch haussa un sourcil.

- _Il n'y a pas de problème Monsieur, nous ferons attention, nous sommes qualifiées._

Reese lui sourit et rejoignit Finch dans le vestiaire, refermant la porte derrière lui. Finch lui lança un regard interrogatif et Reese haussa les épaules. Ils se déshabillèrent et gardèrent leurs sous vêtements. Alors que Finch prenait sa serviette, Reese se rapprocha de lui dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

 _-J'aime pas savoir que quelqu'un d'autre va vous masser._

 _-Pourtant vous n'avez rien dit avec Mlle Shaw._

 _-Parce que j'ai confiance en elle._

 _-Et pas en ces jeunes demoiselles de cet endroit ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas pareil. Mais elles m'ont l'air compétentes._

 _-Alors allons-y._

Finch se tourna et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Reese, lui arrachant un sourire. Ils allèrent dans la pièce derrière et virent les deux femmes qui les attendaient. Elles avaient changé de tenue pour être plus à l'aise, portant un pantacourt blanc et un débardeur avec le nom de l'enseigne. Une petite musique douce résonnait doucement, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Finch.

- _Venez vous installer Messieurs, nous sommes prêtes._

 _-Vous ne voulez pas plutôt nous appeler par nos prénoms ?_ Demanda Finch. _Cela me semble strict de nous appeler comme vous le faites._

 _-C'est comme vous voulez,_ répondit Florence.

- _Appelez-moi Harold._

 _-Et moi John,_ rajouta Reese.

 _-Pour rassurer John, je vais m'occuper de vous Harold alors_ Fit Lisa.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le dos d'abord et les deux jeunes femmes leur mirent de l'huile de massage qui sentait fort mais bon, très relaxante.

 _-Je vous conseille de fermer vos yeux et de vous laisser emporter par la mélodie._ Conseilla Florence.

Finch s'exécuta aussitôt et Reese en fit autant, sentant qu'il était en sécurité.

Le doux contact des mains professionnelles, qui glissaient précautionnement, faisant parfois quelques mouvements circulaires, relaxèrent aussitôt Finch. Reese mit un moment avant de se détendre. Ce mot ne faisait clairement pas parti de son lexique.

Ils se firent masser d'abord les épaules, le torse, le visage, puis les jambes. Finch avait noté que celle qui s'occupait de lui, faisait attention à ne pas trop soulever ses jambes. Il sourit et su immédiatement que John était derrière tout cela, une fois de plus, toujours aussi protecteur et inquiet pour son bien être.

 _-Maintenant je vais vous demander, Harold et John, de vous mettre sur le ventre._ Fit Lisa.

Finch se redressa et accepta la main chaleureuse de Lisa puis changea de position sous le regard pétillant de Reese. Ils calèrent leurs têtes puis les femmes huilèrent leurs nuques et leurs dos. Par instinct, Finch se tendit lorsque Lisa posa ses mains sur sa nuque.

- _Détendez vous Harold, je ne vous ferais pas de mal, John m'a prévenue. Vous n'êtes pas le premier client à avoir ce genre de mal de dos._

Finch sentit main de Reese venir entourer la sienne et il la serra, heureux de ce contact, pourtant bénin. Il se relaxa et fit confiance à Lisa. De son côté Reese soupira sous les doigts de Florence. Il n'avait jamais eu de massage de sa vie et là, il ne le regrettait pas. De plus en compagnie de Finch, c'était la meilleure façon de passer un excellent moment.

Ils passèrent un moment dans cette position, mais ils ignoraient exactement combien de temps cela faisait qu'ils étaient là. Finch était complètement détendu, presque endormi. Reese était toujours attentif au moindre bruit.

- _Maintenant que vous êtes relaxés, nous vous proposons d'aller barboter quelques minutes dans le bain à remous._ Annonça Lisa.

Finch soupira, las. Reese se redressa et rit. Son compagnon était tellement bien qu'il n'avait clairement pas envie de bouger. Reese descendit de la table et l'embrassa dans la nuque. Finch se redressa finalement et le suivit. Il y avait une pièce attenante à celle-ci, en plus de celle du vestiaire. Ils furent ébahis par la beauté de la pièce d'eau, carrelée d'un bleu clair brillant, avec des lignes de briquettes blanches et également par le bassin, assez grand pour y mettre au moins quatres personnes.

 _-Comme le veux la procédure, nous vous laissons en toute intimité. On vous préviendra quand ce sera la fin de votre séance de relaxation._ Expliqua Florence.

Elle ferma la porte et Reese vérifia qu'elle était bien fermée. Finch sourit face à cette attention.

 _-Etant donné que nous n'avons pas de maillots…_

 _-Nous allons finir en tenue D'Adam,_ Finit Reese, taquin.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Reese se laissa glisser dans le bassin et tendit une main à son compagnon. Finch se débarrassa du vêtement et rejoignit John. L'ex-agent s'allongea, attira Finch sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il comptait bien profiter de ces derniers instants de ce séjour en toute tranquillité. Les bulles du bassin les chatouillaient mais les détendaient complètement, Finch d'abord, puisqu'il se relaxa, s'endormant presque.

Ils restèrent un long moment quand une voix retentit derrière la porte, faisant sortir brutalement Finch de sa rêverie.

- _Harold, John, tout va bien ?_ Demanda Lisa.

- _Parfaitement,_ répondit John.

- _Vous allez bientôt avoir fini votre séance, je vous demanderai de me signaler lorsque vous serez prêt à sortir._

Finch soupira.

 _-D'accord,_ répondit Reese pour la femme. _Qu'est ce qui se passe Finch ?_

 _-Ce n'était pas assez long_ se plaignit-il.

Reese déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

 _-C'est mignon quand vous êtes rochon comme ça._

Finch haussa les sourcils, faussement vexé.

- _Je suis rochon, comme vous le dites si bien, parce que je sais apprécier un bon moment de détente. Avec vous._

 _-Dois-je comprendre que nous devrions faire cela bien plus souvent ?_

 _-C'est une idée._

 _-Je note_ Fit Reese.

- _Avec tout ce que vous devez savoir sur moi, vous avez encore de la place là haut pour tout noter ?_ Fit Finch avec humour.

- _Toujours._ Sourit Reese. _J'efface le passé pour le présent._

Ce sous entendu réchauffa le cœur de l'informaticien, qui sourit. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son compagnon, sortit du bassin et s'essuya avec la serviette. Reese en sortit, une lueur dans les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Finch.

Pas dupe de ses intentions, Finch lui jeta sa serviette au visage et se rhabilla.

 _-Vous voulez jouer vous_ provoqua Reese.

- _Pas maintenant_ Répondit Finch.

Reese se rapprocha de lui mais Finch recula, sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Tenez-vous bien Mr Reese, sinon j'appelle ces jeunes demoiselles._

 _-Vous n'oseriez pas._

 _-Essayez pour voir._

Mais Reese vit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux et ne voulu pas tenter le diable. Finch annonça qu'ils étaient prêts et Lisa leur ouvrit la porte et leur désigna le vestiaire. Ils se rhabillèrent, gardant pour l'instant leurs blousons sur le bras et retournèrent à l'accueil. Adams leur annonça que les filles n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre. Reese confia son blouson à Finch, et s'éclipsa, faisant signe qu'il allait revenir.

Root et Shaw apparurent détendues et ravies.

‑ _Eh bien Harry, votre garde du corps n'est pas avec vous ?_

 _-Non, il va revenir. Comment s'est passé votre séance ?_ Demanda-t-il, poli.

 _-Merveilleux._ Roucoula la hackeuse. _Et pour une fois Shaw s'est laissé faire masser._

 _-Parce que c'était offert._ Répliqua Sameen.

- _Oh mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas avec moi chérie ?_

 _-Parce que tu n'es pas délicate avec tes mains !_

 _-Et tu trouves ça pas normal ? Je n'ai pas d'expérience_ pleurnicha exagérément Root, faisant lever les yeux de sa compagne au ciel.

- _Ce n'est que de l'apprentissage Mlle Groves._

 _-Tiens Harry, vous seriez bien capable de m'apprendre !_

 _-Je préfère laisser cette tâche à Mlle Shaw…_

 _-…Et il ne touchera personne d'autre que moi_ Finit Reese, se rapprocha d'eux.

- _Je n'en doute pas une seconde_ Fit Shaw.

Ils remercièrent le patron du centre puis rentrèrent au chalet. Ils firent leurs valises, ne laissant que le nécessaire sorti. Finch et Reese s'installèrent dans le canapé, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée. Root fouillait dans le petit meuble TV et Shaw était penchée sur une boîte, lisant la jaquette.

- _J'ai trouvé !_ S'exclama Root, enjouée.

Elle brandit deux micros, ce qui fit tiquer Finch, curieux. Il se leva et se rapprocha de Shaw et vit qu'elle tenait un jeu de karaoké dans ses mains. Reese les observait de loin.

- _Il y a vraiment un peu de tout là dedans !_ Nota la tueuse, lisant les différents titres de chansons.

Elle donna le CD de jeu à Root, qui mit toute l'installation en place et lança le jeu.

\- _Can't take my eyes off you de Gloria Gaynor pour commencer Shaw ?_

 _-Oui lances !_

Sameen attrapa le micro et se plaça à côté de Root. Finch préféra reculer, connaissant très bien les deux jeunes femmes et leurs comportements. Les premières notes de la chanson résonnèrent. Reese grimaça, ce qui n'échappa pas à Finch, qui lui se contentait d'écouter.

- _You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you_ , Commença Root, se calant sur le rythme.

- _You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much,_ Continua Shaw.

- _At long last love has arrived and I thank God, I'm alive_ Firent-elle ensemble.

Finch secoua la tête un instant, surprit par leurs voix.

- _You're just too good to be true ,can't take my eyes off of you._

Finch les regardait danser sur la mélodie et sur les paroles. Visiblement elles les connaissaient par cœur, ne se lâchant plus du regard. Shaw tournait doucement autour de Root, micro en main, chantant en rythme avec sa compagne.

- _I love you, baby, trust in me When I say… I love you, Baby, and if it's quite all right. I need you baby, to warn the lonely night. love you, baby, trust in me When I say._

Elles soufflèrent un bon coup, la chanson étant finie. Elles relevèrent la tête lorsqu'elles entendirent Finch les applaudir, souriant.

- _Magnifique,_ ne put s'empêcher l'homme à lunettes.

- _Harry, venez chanter vous aussi ! Et toi John, c'est pareil tu devrais !_

 _-Ah non, ne comptez pas sur moi_ Se manifesta Reese. _Je chante très mal et je n'aime pas ça !_

 _-Harry, ne dites pas que vous ne savez pas, je saurais que c'est un mensonge._

 _\- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Shaw m'a dit que vous chantiez plutôt bien._

 _-Que …_ Fit-il confus, ne se rappelant pas avoir chanté auparavant.

\- _Avec Arthur Claypool_ Rappela Shaw.

- _Oh …_

 _-Oh je sais ! Happy de Pharell Williams, vous connaissez ?_ Demanda Root.

- _Non, pas du tout_ répondit celui-ci.

Root lui tendit le micro de Shaw et l'attira à ses côtés.

- _Alors c'est l'occasion de découvrir !_

Elle lança le début et Finch se prépara, mentalement. Il fut surprit par les premières notes de musique et se demanda un instant s'il allait pouvoir suivre le rythme. John avait discrètement sorti son portable et avait enclenché l'enregistrement de vidéo, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

\- _It might seem crazy what I'm about to say, Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_ Entonna la brune.

\- _I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space, With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way_ Compléta Finch, d'un air pas très rassuré. Il vit l'inscription « Chorus » s'afficher et se lança alors avec plus d'entrain pour accompagner son amie.

 _\- Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, Because I'm happy._

Shaw claqua dans ses mains et tapa du bout du pied au rythme de la musique.

- _Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. Because I'm happy. Clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Because I'm happy._

Reese vit Finch sourire, détendu à présent.

 _-Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._

 _-_ _Here come bad news talking this and that. Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back_ reprit seule Root, laissant Finch reprendre sa respiration.

 _\- Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah, No offense to you, don't waste your time_ Suivit Finch, avec une voix plus assurée, ce qui déstabilisa Reese, se demandant d'où venait cette voix qu'il avait.

\- _Here's why. Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof._ Reprirent Finch et Root ensemble.

Root pivota et regarda Finch, qui bougeait doucement sur la musique.

 _-Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth._

Finch se tourna vers elle, gardant tout de même un œil sur l'écran de la télé et les paroles.

- _Because I'm happy. Clap along if you know what happiness is to you._

Shaw continuait à donner le tempo. Reese se leva et cala son portable sur un support, laissant l'enregistrement tourner et se rapprocha d'eux, prit par la chanson et l'ambiance.

 _-Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._

Ils reprirent leur souffle avant de continuer sur leur lancée.

 _-Happy, come on, bring me , come on, bring me down. My Love is too high to bring me down. Can't nothing, bring me down._

Reese imita Shaw, complètement happé par le duo qui chantait sous ses yeux.

 _-I said bring me down. Can't nothing, bring me down. My Love is too high to bring me down. Can't nothing, bring me down.I said:_

Shaw se plaça à côté de Root, une main sur son épaule.

- _Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof._ Fit-elle en rejoignant Finch et sa compagne dans le jeu.

- _Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. Because I'm happy. Clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Because I'm happy. Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._

Reese appréciait de voir tout le monde dans cet état d'esprit. Finalement il se rapprocha de Finch, plaçant une main sur sa taille. Finch ancra son regard dans le sien, heureux.

- _Because I'm happy, Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof. Because I'm happy._

Reese se prit finalement aux paroles, se mettant à chanter avec un ton beaucoup plus adapté.

 _-Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth. Because I'm happy._

Les filles dansaient ensemble, tandis que les garçons se contentaient de faire des mouvements de têtes.

 _-Clap along if you know what happiness is to you. Because I'm happy._

Les deux couples se mirent face à face et finirent d'achever la chanson.

 _-Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._

Les dernières notes résonnèrent et ils s'applaudirent tous, heureux d'avoir passé un moment convivial.

- _Mr Reese, vous savez donc chanter !_

 _-Seulement quand nous sommes plusieurs_ ironisa John. _Je n'aime pas chanter seul !_

 _-C'est dommage …_

 _-Mais vous Harold, vous êtes impressionnant. Je suis jaloux que Shaw ait été la première à vous entendre !_

 _-Honnêtement John, ne le sois pas, c'était mille fois mieux que la première fois là._ Argumenta Sameen.

Finch ne rajouta rien, sachant que cela était vrai. John arqua un sourcil et resserra sa prise sur l'informaticien. Celui-ci en profita pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- _On continue ?!_ Demanda la hackeuse.

- _Sans moi Mlle Groves, je pense que ça suffit pour la journée._

Reese en profita pour mettre fin à l'enregistrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à la tueuse.

 _-Non t'as pas fait ça ?!_ Râla-t-elle.

- _De quoi ?_ Feigna Reese, innocent.

- _Tu nous as filmé !_

Reese sourit, désinvolte. Finch haussa les épaules.

- _Après tout Mlle Shaw, il ne fait prendre que des souvenirs._

 _-Tant qu'il ne fout pas ça sur les réseaux sociaux …_

 _-Je hais ces réseaux_ Fit Reese.

Les filles continuèrent de chanter, sous les yeux de Finch et Reese, confortablement installés dans le canapé. Cela donnait de l'ambiance et toute une autre vision de ces femmes, qui savaient s'amuser en dehors du travail. Ils dinèrent rapidement et allèrent se coucher, fatigués.

 _ **Dimanche :**_

Reese se réveilla en entendant de l'agitation provenant de la chambre des filles. Il en conclut rapidement qu'elles étaient en train de faire les valises. Il leva la tête et vit qu'il était neuf heures du matin. Il baissa le regard et vit Finch, les yeux clos, apaisés calé contre lui. Reese ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front et de passer une main douce dans ses cheveux. Finch gromella.

- _John …_ Se plaignit-il, fourrant son visage encore plus sous la couette.

Reese rit.

- _Harold en mode grognon ce matin._ Taquina-t-il.

Finch émit un soupir.

 _-Je veux seulement dormir…_

 _-Encore ?_

 _-Humhum…_

Reese comprit que son compagnon était fatigué. Le massage d'hier l'avait relaxé à un point qu'il avait relâché une bonne partie de la pression qu'il avait sur ses épaules. Ajouté à l'air pur de la montagne et du karaoké où il s'était lâché et avait donné le ton. Reese remonta la couette et emmitoufla son compagnon dedans. Finch se laissa retomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

Malheureusement, Root ne fut pas assez discrète et fit tomber sa valise, faisant sursauter l'informaticien, qui râla. Reese s'écarta de lui, mit son tee-shirt.

- _Je reviens, je vais la tuer._

Cette fois-ci Finch ouvrit les yeux et bondit.

- _Je ne pense pas que Mlle Groves ait mérité un châtiment pareil._ bougonna-t-il a moitié endormi.

La porte s'ouvrit et Root passa sa tête.

- _J'ai entendu qu'on parlait de moi ici !_

Finch soupira et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Reese la fusilla du regard et elle prit la fuite. Puis il se rapprocha de Finch, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, passant sa main dans son dos.

 _-Finch, vous savez qu'on part aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Je le sais John._ Répondit-il las. Reese haussa les sourcils.

- _Il a encore neigé cette nuit et apparemment à New-York aussi. Si nous voulons être sûrs d'être arrivés avant ce soir, il faut qu'on soit partis dans moins de deux heures._

 _-Je sais John …_

 _-Harold, je le vois bien que vous êtes fatigués. Vous pourrez dormir sur le trajet._

 _-Hum…_

 _-Je conduirais, vous n'aurez qu'a vous mettre à côté de moi, comme ça vous pourrez régler le siège pour être à l'aise._

Cette fois-ci, Finch lâcha un rire et se tourna pour faire face à John.

- _Je doute que Mlle Shaw laissera sa place._

 _-Je sais me montrer très convaincant_ assura John, souriant.

Finalement Finch se leva et s'habilla, John s'occupant des valises. Ils retrouvèrent les filles dans la pièce de vie, le petit déjeuner prêt. Finch jeta un œil aux différentes valises, qui étaient pleines à craquer maintenant et secoua la tête avant de dire bonjour. Root eu même son câlin du matin avec Finch, le mettant déjà mal à l'aise. Reese n'y prêta pas attention, discutant avec Shaw. La tueuse avait comprit la demande de Reese et n'avait pas cherché à batailler.

- _John… Si jamais tu me vois assommer Root, surtout ne t'arrêtes pas d'accord ?_

 _-Promis._ Fit-il, leva la main.

Ils finirent leur premier repas de la journée. Finch bailla et John qui était en train de charger le véhicule, lui demanda de s'installer à l'intérieur. Il cala tout dans le coffre et tira une couverture chaude et la donna à son compagnon, qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Root s'occupa de fermer le chalet et monta derrière, Shaw l'attendant.

 _-Mettez vous à l'aise Finch._ Fit Shaw.

Finch chercha la poignée qui servait aux réglages, mais Reese la trouva et il sentit le dossier de son siège se baisser.

 _-C'est bon John, pas trop non plus._

Finch voulait absolument garder un œil sur la route, même un peu allongé. Reese démarra le véhicule et s'engagea dans la descente pour rentrer chez eux. Finch ne mit pas longtemps avant de dormir à poing fermé. Root pencha la tête, surprise mais Sameen lui fit comprendre de ne rien tenter. Ils mirent un moment avant de se retrouver sur l'autoroute, enneigée également. Par conséquent Reese avait adapté sa vitesse et les distances de sécurité.

Finch frissonna, Shaw, étant la plus proche de lui, lui remonta la couverture.

 _-Eh ben chérie, tu prends vachement soin de lui._

 _-Je ne veux pas qu'il ait la crève, sinon qui va mener les recherches ?_

La jeune hackeuse fit une moue contrariée. Reese sourit, sachant que sa jumelle avait raison. Sans Finch, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir, même si Root avait des compétences impressionnantes dans ce domaine, elle ne pourrait jamais égaler Finch et sa vitesse d'exécution. Vu qu'ils avaient prit un petit déjeuner consistant, ils ne prirent pas la peine de faire une pause à midi.

Shaw avait emmené un livre sur les techniques de combats et le lisait avec attention. Root jouait à un jeu débile sur la tablette, jeu dont Reese ne voulait même pas savoir ce que c'était. Au bout de quatres heures de trajet, Finch émergea. Il observa les alentours et se redressa doucement, repliant la couverture, la laissant seulement sur ses jambes.

 _-Bien dormi Harry ?_

 _-Parfaitement Mlle Groves. John, où sommes-nous ?_

 _-Nous avons encore quatres heures pour arriver._

 _-Les conditions sont si mauvaises ?_

 _-Oui, je préfère être prudent._

Finch consulta sa montre, qui n'était pas loin des 15h.

 _-Vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés pour manger ?_ Demanda-t-il, réalisant.

- _Nous n'avons pas faim Finch, avec tout ce que nous avons avalé ce matin …_ Répondit Shaw.

- _A moins si vous avez envie de manger quelque chose Finch, je peux m'arrêter à la prochaine aire de repos._

Finch prit un instant pour réfléchir.

- _Je n'ai pas réellement faim, mais arrêtez vous quand même._

 _-Bonne idée._ Approuva Root. _Je ne sens plus mes jambes !_

Reese s'arrêta alors sur l'aire la plus proche. Il dut ralentir encore plus sentant le verglas sous les pneus. Finch le regarda un instant contrarié. Root sortit du véhicule et Finch eu la confirmation que cela glissait dangereusement en la voyant se rattraper de justesse à la portière.

- _J'aurais du piquer les patins !_ S'exclama Root.

Shaw la suivit et sortit prudemment mais glissa aussi.

- _La vache ! Encore heureux que tu as mis les chaînes John !_

Reese coupa le contact, descendit du véhicule et du admettre qu'elles ne plaisantaient pas. Il fit le tour doucement et aida Finch. L'informaticien se cramponna aussitôt à son compagnon et vit dans son champ de vision, une des personnes glisser et s'étaler sur le bitume, jurant.

 _-Ce n'est pas rassurant Mr Reese._

 _-Il va falloir consulter les prévisions météorologiques avant de reprendre la route_ estima John.

Les filles marchent avec précautions pour se dégourdir les jambes et Reese accompagna Finch aux toilettes, s'assurant qu'il ne chute pas. Ils reprirent la route quelques minutes après, chacun s'occupant à nouveau comme ils le pouvaient.

Vers 19h ils arrivèrent finalement à New-York. Les routes étaient quasiment désertes, hormis les taxis. Sur les côtés, des tas de neiges de plus d'un mètre de haut étaient formés. Pour couronner le tout, il se mit à neiger. Reese arriva devant l'appartement des filles.

 _-Bougez pas les mecs, on s'en occupe !_ S'exclama Shaw.

Elles descendirent, Root attrapa leurs valises dans le coffre et le referma. Shaw se rapprocha de la vitre de John, lequel la baissa.

- _Vous pouvez y aller._

 _-Et merci Harry d'avoir accepté ces vacances, c'était top !_ Roucoula la hackeuse.

- _Ce fut un plaisir mesdemoiselles. Merci pour votre compagnie, reposez vous bien._

 _\- A demain_ Salua Shaw.

- _A demain !_ Fit Root également.

Reese redémarra, Finch vit Root les saluer dans le rétroviseur intérieur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver chez eux Reese se dépêcha de vider la voiture et entra au chaud rejoindre Finch. Reese le retrouva sur le seuil du bureau et vint l'enlacer, déposant des baisers chauds au creux de son cou.

 _-Enfin seuls …_

Finch se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de John.

- _Je vous ai manqué à ce point ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Pourtant j'étais avec vous… tout le temps._

 _-Peut être … mais ce n'est pas pareil avec elles dans les parages._

 _-Oh …_

 _-J'ai bien vu que vous vous reteniez un peu …_

Reese rapprocha Finch de lui.

- _Je n'ai pourtant pas eu l'impression Mr Reese._

 _-Oh si croyiez moi._

Alors que Finch allait protester, Reese le coupa dans son élan en l'embrassant. Finch ferma les yeux et savoura le contact des lèvres de John sur les siennes. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci, cherchant encore plus à le rapprocher. Ils se séparent, à bout de souffle, John ayant posé son front sur celui de Finch. Reese avait placé ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon. Finch virait au rouge au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Le parfum, la proximité, le col de chemise ouvert de John lui faisaient perdre ses moyens. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard intense de John. Reese le recula et le plaqua sur le mur du bureau, surprenant Finch, qui haleta.

- _Ca m'a manqué de vous surprendre comme ça_ avoua Reese, faisant glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de la veste de Finch.

- _Et moi, de vous voir aussi entreprenant John._

Reese rit.

- _Peut être, pourrions nous continuer dans un lieu plus adéquat ?_ Suggéra Finch, sentant que John voulait aller plus loin.

- _Bonne idée._ Souffla Reese avant de l'emmener dans la chambre et de claquer la porte.

… _ **FIN…**_


End file.
